1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools to assist in two-person manual transportation of large, heavy or unwieldy articles, specifically, to an improved mattress caddy for moving mattresses.
2. Description of the Background
The transportation of large, heavy or unwieldy articles remains a problem, even in the professional moving industry. The need to move or lift such articles, using only human power, has led to the development of helpful devices such as dollies, pulley/lever assemblies, hand trucks and the like. However, despite the existence of many such manual devices, there remain situations where all known devices are useless (e.g. movement of unwieldy and/or limp articles within typical buildings).
Prior devices designed to assist with the manual transportation of large, heavy or unwieldy articles include U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,977 to Wyatt. The patent discloses a hand-grippable carrier for individual use in carrying large planar articles. The apparatus contains a central grip and two curved support members attached thereto. A combined spacer and grip is provided proximate to the main grip for initially positioning the carrier for transport. Unfortunately, the apparatus is designed for use by a single individual and is, therefore, limited to objects whose size and/or weight can be managed by one person.
A second apparatus is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,945 to Stoops. The patent discloses an apparatus for the protection and assistance in the manual transportation of bulky articles. The article to be carried is placed at the longitudinal center of the main panel and the longitudinal ends thereof brought upwardly about it. Straps with appropriate fasteners are provided on the main panel to maintain the longitudinal ends in the upward configuration about the article. A pair of handles located on each longitudinal end of the main panel, are provided for the user to grasp. To protect the article against moisture and electrical shock, the apparatus is preferably formed of a waterproof and electrically insulating material. Additionally, the apparatus may include a top flap along one longitudinal end and side flaps at each lateral edge extending from the longitudinal end containing the top flap to a point beyond the longitudinal center of the main panel. These flaps serve to surround the enclosed article for further protection. Unfortunately, the apparatus is, once again, designed for use by a single individual and is, therefore, limited to objects whose size and/or weight can be managed by one person. The apparatus is also costly to manufacture, relative to its utility as a means for simply carrying, and to some degree protecting, bulky articles.
The problem is acute in the case of the typical mattress and box spring. The typical mattress is very heavy, very limp, and commonly equipped only with a limited handle or support strap carrying system. The locations of the handles/support straps are such that they become useless in many scenarios (e.g. ascending/descending a flight of stairs, regardless of whether or not the flight includes one or more turns). Mattresses can weigh hundreds of pounds, and the lack of appropriate means to hold on to a mattress makes manipulation within a typical home an exasperating, and often exhausting, process even for physically imposing individuals. It is a two-person job, and there is no way for two people to get four arms around a mattress. The afore-mentioned prior art devices offer minimal assistance.
Therefore, there remains a need for an apparatus that provides two individuals with an improved means for manually transporting large, heavy or unwieldy articles such as mattresses. An apparatus of this type should minimize back strain, maximize maneuverability, and also be simple and economical to manufacture in order to provide for widespread use.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for the two-person manual transportation of large, heavy or unwieldy articles.
It is another object to provide an improved apparatus for the manual transportation of large, heavy or unwieldy articles by two individuals that equalizes the stature of the two individuals, firmly secures the article being carried (to improve safety), and vastly increases the maneuverability of the article (i.e. two individuals using the present invention may transport an article of a certain size and/or weight that would require two, more physically imposing individuals to transport without the utilization of the improved apparatus).
It is a more specific object to provide a mattress caddy for two-person manual transportation of large, heavy and unwieldy mattresses and box springs that is easy to use, easy on the back, and which increases maneuverability for both participants.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus as described above that is relatively simple and economical to manufacture.
In accordance with the above objects, the present invention is an apparatus used by two individuals to transport a large, heavy or unwieldy article. The preferred embodiment comprises a support strap formed into substantially circular handles at each end and two cradle assemblies attached to the strap at points between the handles. The support strap and cradle assemblies are fabricated of a variety of strong light-weight materials (e.g. nylon, aluminum) to provide the functionality and durability required by the nature of their usage. The present invention""s design is simple and straightforward, and can be economically manufactured.